Switched
by The Linn
Summary: What happens when you take a member of the BAU and have them switch bodies with someone aboard the TARDIS? I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, my lovely readers, this is a little thing I've been cooking up! Now remember: What happens when a psychotic writer like me enters a psychotic fandom like Doctor Who? Chaos! Chaos, my friends. Go to the window right now! You'll see the sun exploding from my messed up head. Blek. Anyways, I'm also releasing more chaos into the Criminal Minds fandom. Now remember, I love body switching stories. I have two other ones cooking, one being Doctor Who only and the other Criminal Minds only. On with it! ALLONS-Y!**

**Switched**

"So, where are we going again?"

"I've told you three times already, Pond! We're going to-" The Doctor was cut off by a loud screech from the TARDIS. His hands, which had been moving across the console, flew off like he had been scalded. Rory ran into the room, looking shocked.

"What's going on?!" He yelled, the TARDIS shaking uncontrollably.

"I think the TARDIS is crashing!" The Doctor yelled back, his hands searching for something to stop the shaking.

"Is that even possible?" Amy screamed.

The last thing they heard before diving into a dark oblivion was The Doctor yelling: "I don't know!"

**- [DOCTOR WHO AND CRIMINAL MINDS] -**

Three members of the BAU sat silently in one of the SUVs. They had just finished a grueling case in a mountain town, and they were on their way back to the airport to fly back to Quantico. Morgan was driving, with JJ in the passenger's seat and Reid sitting in the back. Snow was falling, and the vehicle's tires seemed to lose traction for a second.

"Careful, Morgan." Reid said from the back seat. "I don't feel like having another trip to the hospital."

"Calm down, Kid. You have no faith in me."

"That's right.

"Aww, come on Spence!" JJ chipped in. "Be nice."

"JJ-" Reid was cut off by yet another screech of tires. Morgan started yelling, twisting the wheel. They were flung about the car, crashing. By the time the SUV stopped flipping, they were all deep into the world of the unconscious.

**Short, I know! But I like it, so I shall keep writing immediately! WEEEEE!**

**-The Linn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, my lovely readers, Chapter 2! I'm so excited for this, I'm doing a super short A.N.! Weird, I know…**

**Switched**

**The Doctor's POV**

All I could feel was a splitting pain in my back. I could hear unfamiliar voices around me, so I opened my eyes. I was in a human hospital room. I saw strange faces; six other people were in the room, smiling at me.

"Who are you?" I asked, and the smiles were wiped away immediately.

"Does he have amnesia?" A skinny blond asked, obviously concerned.

A stern looking man in a suit shook his head. "The Doctor said he didn't have any brain damage." I brightened at the mention of my name.

"That's me! I'm The Doctor!" I said, grinning. A few chuckles came around a room.

"Yeah, Pretty Boy, you're definitely a doctor." A muscular African American replied to me, smiling.

"No, no! Not _a _doctor! _The _Doctor!" I said, but stopped. "Wait! That's not my voice! I sound like an American!" My hands flew to my throat, and I started feeling around. "Have I regenerated again? No, I would've been awake for that." I said to myself, ignoring the strangers. I felt through my hair, and pulled a strand down so I could see it. It was brown, but not my shade of brown.

"I've switched bodies, haven't I?" I asked no one. "And I couldn't even end up in a ginger's body, could I? By the way, I feel bad for your poor chap who must be in my body right now."

They all stared at me. "Spence, what are you talking about?" The skinny blond asked.

"Rules, alright? One: I am not 'Spence', I am The Doctor. Two: Listen to everything I say if you want your friend back. And three: Try to keep up." With that I hopped out of the bed and grabbed a bag sitting by it. I rummaged through it, but froze when I saw a certain screwdriver. I grabbed it and held it up for the rest of them to see.

"Where did you find this?" I asked, an edge in my _American _voice.

"You were clutching it in your hand when we found you." The African American said.

"Brilliant! A little bit of home with me at least. Now let's see…" I pointed the screwdriver at the wall and clicked it on. They all jumped a little bit when the whirring started. I stopped it, grinning.

"Works every time!" I sat it down and went back to the bag .I picked an acceptable outfit out of it. I ran into the bathroom, changed, and came out wearing black pants with the sonic screwdriver stuck in the back pocket, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, and a pair of battered Converse. I looked down at my feet when I came out and gave a visible shiver.

"Ugh, these shoes remind me of my Tenth incarnation." I looked up at the group staring at them. This must be hard for them; their friend wakes up in a hospital room and suddenly starts acting oddly. Too bad.

"Now," I addressed them, "Do any of you happen to have a bow tie, braces -Well, _suspenders_ for you Americans-, a tweed jacket, or a fez on you?" They stared at me blankly. "Alright, we'll pick those up on the way." I walked over to the door, tried to open it, and found it was locked.

"Locks from the outside, you're not getting out." A woman with black hair said. I grinned.

"Silly humans and your locks!" I laughed. Bringing the screwdriver out of my pocket, I aimed it at the door. Click on, whirring, click off. I stuck it in my back pocket, and opened the door easily.

"Geronimo!" I yelled, and ran out of the room. They didn't move. I stopped and turned back. "Are you coming or not?" They looked at each other, shrugged, and followed me.

**- [DOCTOR WHO AND CRIMINAL MINDS] -**

**Reid's POV**

It was like I was in a pit. A voice was at the top, yelling for me to wake up. I slowly climbed back to consciousness and opened my eyes. A man and a woman were standing above me.

"Good, you're awake, Doctor!" The woman, a fiery redhead, said. I didn't recognize either of them. The last thing I could remember was being with JJ and Morgan in a SUV and then crashing. And how did these people know I was a doctor?

"Who are you?" I asked them, and they both looked taken aback.

"Very funny. But the oh-so-mighty Time Lord named The Doctor is not going to get a joke on us."

"No, really, who are you and where am I? I can and will arrest you for kidnapping of a federal agent. And I'm not a time god or whatever, and I'm not "The Doctor", I'm _a _doctor." They looked at each other, obviously startled.

"What is wrong with him?" The man asked.

"I have no idea. Should we call River? She might know what to do." The woman replied, but the man shook his head.

"She's in Stormcage. And I don't know about you, but I have no idea how to fly a TARDIS."

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but who are you?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"What about you? You look like The Doctor and sound like The Doctor, but you are not The Doctor." The woman said. I nodded.

"That's because I'm _not _The Doctor. I'm Doctor Spencer Reid, FBI." I expected them to get all scared, but they _laughed_.

"That's, like, the police in America, right?" The man asked. I nodded. He turned to the woman.

"Remember Canton?" He asked, she nodded. "Did he ever get married?"

"No idea."

"Again, who are you?" I pushed my way back in their conversation.

"Amy Pond." The woman said. "That's my husband, Rory. Welcome to the TARDIS, Mister FBI."

"TARDIS? Is that where we are?" They nodded.

"Well, more like where and when." Amy said.

"What?" I asked, these people seeming more delusional by the second.

"Well this is a time machine, silly!" Amy said, pushing my shoulder a little.

"Amy, seriousness. I don't know how to fly her, and you don't either, so what do we do?" Rory asked his wife. She shrugged.

"We can figure it out." She grinned and ran over to the thing in the middle of the room. Rory followed her and so did I.

"Better hand on, Doctor FBI!" She told me, and then they both started pressing buttons.

**Ah, always got to end it with button pressing! By the way, the BAU consists of Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, JJ, Prentiss, Garcia, and Reid. To me, that's the perfect team, and always will be.**

**-The Linn**


	3. HIATUS

_**THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS UNTIL I FIND MORE MATERIAL IN IT.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright, my lovely readers, I am going INSANE! I'm determined to finish all of my stories that are on hiatus before school starts back up again. Of course, a good portion of them are... -whispers- CRIMINAL MINDS... and those scare me now. I've said many times before, I'm stuck in the Whoniverse (Doctor Who Universe) and all these violent Criminal Minds stories are terrifying.. But I've got to remember my roots. If it weren't for Criminal Minds, I wouldn't have found Fan Fiction. No Fan Fiction, no Doctor Who and so forth. So this story is going to be better and worse. My writing skills have developed more but my ability of writing Criminal Minds has gone... down. A lot. ALLONS-Y! (Alonso... hee hee.)**

**Chapter 3**

The team was sitting in the Round-Table Room, all gathered on one side of the table. They were staring at their friend, who had seemingly gone insane. In turn, the Doctor, who was very sick of this situation, was staring back, arms folded across (not) his chest.

"Would you all stop being so thick and hand me a mobile so I can sort this out?" The Doctor said suddenly, finally working a sort of solution out. He got a few glares in return, but the leader, who the Doctor figured out was called Hotch, slid his phone across the table.

"Put it on speaker." Hotch said, still not completely sure about what was going on. The Doctor nodded, dialing the TARDIS number and setting it on the table, speaker on. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Hello? You've, uh, reached the TARDIS. Martha Jones speaking." The Doctor frowned and blinked.

"Sorry, sorry! Wrong TARDIS. My apologies, Martha. And before you hang up, what was the last trip you took?"

"Err, we just got the TARDIS back from the Weeping Angels... Who is this?" She asked slowly.

"Doesn't matter, just go kick the Doctor for me and tell him to stop messing with the Old Girl's Corrinating-Silop Threads. Bye!" The Doctor ended the call and looked at the team. He grinned. "I never did understand why Martha decided to kick me suddenly. Anyways, let's get the right TARDIS this time" The Doctor redialed the phone.

"Uh, hello? You've reached the TARDIS. Amy Pond speaking." A Scottish voice came from the phone. The Doctor grinned, half because of Amy following the same script for picking up the phone that Martha did and half because it was the right TARDIS.

"Pond! So glad to hear your voice!"

"Who is this?" Amy asked suspiciously.

The Doctor frowned. "It's the Doctor, Pond! Who else?"

"How can I know you're really the Doctor? Not some random person taking advantage of the situation?" Amy accused.

"...Fish fingers and custard."

"It is you, Raggedy Man! What the hell is going on, Rory is going insane trying to figure out what's wrong with you, well, with whoever is in your body. Says he's from the FBI."

"Ah, yes. I hope you're welcoming him more than I'm being welcomed by his fellow Agents. They don't trust me." He glared at the team of bewildered agents who, in turn, glared back.

"Like with Nixon in 1969?"

"Yup. We do not have a good track record for first impressions with the FBI."

"Nope."

"Anyways, have you tried to contact River yet? She's the only way I can think of for getting the TARDIS here."

"Yeah, but she hasn't picked up. Just wondering, Rory and I can't find the sonic anywhere, where is it?"

"Don't know how, but I have it here." The Doctor grinned, pulling it out and twirling it in his fingers.

"Can you like, I don't know, send a signal to the TARDIS and have her follow it to you?"

The Doctor blinked slowly. "That... will actually work. Good idea, Pond! See you in a bit."

"See you, Raggedy Man." The line went dead. The Doctor looked up at the agents.

"Alright, my backup and your friend are on the way. And I'm going to have to ask you to stay calm and not pull out your guns."

"What for?" JJ asked as the Doctor began messing with the sonic.

"It will be a big surprise." And with that, the Doctor pointed the sonic skyward and activated it. He let it run for a few seconds before letting it turn off. A wind began to sweep through the room as the TARDIS materialized, shocking the team. Once it fully materialized, the Doctor got up and pounded on the door.

"It's me, Ponds! Open the door!" The door opened quickly, revealing a red-headed woman. She frowned and squinted.

"Doctor?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Who else? Now move!" He shoved her out of the way, sprinting into the TARDIS.

"Where are you going?" She yelled to him.

"They wouldn't let me get a bow tie!" Was the reply.

"You're insane, Doctor. You know that?"

"I was a mad man with a box without a box for a while there, Pond!"

All of a sudden, another man appeared in the doorway, dragging another behind him. The one he was dragging had his wrists and ankles bound with duck tape, with a strip across his mouth. His yelling was muffled by the duck tape, and he was struggling to get out of his his eyes landed on the team, they went wide and the yelling got louder, with the movements getting bigger. A few moments later, the Doctor appeared again, wearing a bow tie and braces. **(That's British for suspenders, hee hee. You Brit's are hilarious.)**

"Dear merciful Rassilon, Ponds, why did you do that to me?!" His eyes bugged out at the sight of what his companions had done to his body.

"Well..." Amy started.

"He was kind of was dazed at first and then started retaliating. So we had to get him under control." Rory finished. Amy grinned and patted Rory's shoulder.

"Rory went all Roman on him. It was kind of hot..." Amy trailed off, getting a dreamy look. Rory inched a way a bit while the Doctor face-palmed.

"Time and a place, Pond. Time and a place. If I'm sore when this is over, there will be consequences."

"Wait up a second here!" Morgan yelled, for some reason just realizing what was going on. "You keep saying that you're not in your body. So if that's your body, then that means Reid is... in it?"

The Doctor gave him a crooked smile, leaned down, and pulled the make-shift gag off of his body/Reid.

**Ending it there for right now, I must go work on another story now. I'll come back to this one soon, promise!**

**-The Linn**


End file.
